


In With The New

by Chanology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, sehun is whipped, they are in senior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanology/pseuds/Chanology
Summary: The past couple years of Sehun’s life with his best friend lead up to this—happiness.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Challenge #1 — Beginning





	In With The New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you enjoy!!

Never once, has Oh Sehun stepped out of his comfort zone and done something spontaneous in his eighteen years of life. He created this mindset that staying in his comfort zone would keep trouble away from him, because he was scared to deal with hardship. 

He didn’t know how to deal with those things.

His life has always been an easy path to walk down, no steep drops, no uphill slopes. Just simplicity, that was how he liked it to be.

Lately though, his mind has been wondering. He has been feeling things he had been suppressing for years - his feelings for his best friend; Kim Jongin 

Butterflies. That’s what he felt in his stomach, everytime he laid his brown eyes on the graceful dancer, the butterflies never ceased to flutter vigorously. Almost as if they were taunting him about his witty crush; laughing at his silliness. 

The first time the butterflies visited him was when Jongin and him were in the dance studio. It was midnight, and they were practicing for their school performance. 

The two friends both joined the school’s dance team in freshman year of highschool, which was the class they met in. Sehun remembers that day like it was yesterday. The way Jongin stood out from the rest, the way everyone was entranced by his sharp yet graceful movements.

That night they were both breathless as the song came to an end, their heavy breathing filled the room full of mirrors. And when Sehun’s eyes landed on his dance partner, he felt winded. The brunet had his eyes closed, basking in the cool air from the air conditioner. Sweat rolled down his neck, the light made his golden skin shine like a star. 

It was a sight to behold.

That was the first time the butterflies flooded his stomach, but it wasn’t the last.

The second time was when their group of friends went to a karaoke room downtown. Sehun was well aware that his group of friends could sing; they were in music class afterall, each one of them hosting a magnificent voice.

Jongin wasn’t in music class, and he never joined them when they were singing to the radio together. So when he brought the microphone up to his plush lips and his deeply, angelic honey-voice filled the four corners of the room. Sehun swore his insides were on fire, melting even.

His voice was handcrafted by God himself. It made Sehun’s mouth drop, along with his friend’s. They were stunned, they weren’t aware that their friend carried a voice that rivalled lullabies.

The butterflies arrived once again that night.

His face dropped slightly when Jongin stopped singing, becoming embarrassed from all the eyes on him. 

Sehun almost begged him to keep singing.

Today was Saturday, and in front of him was the man who made his world spin, soaking up the sun with a careless aura. 

The duo were walking in a local park, side-by-side, hands brushing against each other every once in a while. The contact made Sehun’s cheeks rose red. 

Suddenly Jongin came to a halt, making Sehun stop in his tracks as he turned to face the boy. 

“Why are we stopping?” Sehun asked, arching his perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“Will you go out with me?” Jongin asked. He looked at the taller with a hopeful glint in his chocolate eyes, they were sparkling. 

So when Jongin asked Sehun out senior year, his mind has been made up since when they met—freshman year. 

How could Sehun say no when he has been waiting for this moment forever. He wasn’t afraid of the hardships to come. 

“Yes.”

The smile that spread across the other’s face made Sehun mirror his expression, he was happy. 

The kiss that followed made the butterflies return, this time they weren’t taunting him, they were cheering for him. 

He couldn’t await the future ahead of them


End file.
